Double personalities
by Shirozu
Summary: Mikan is new at Gakuen Alice and Natsume is suspicious of her because Mikan is sometimes dense and clumsy but sometimes she's violent and threatening.He soon finds out she has a double personality!How will Natsume help even if she herself doesn't know?
1. Chapter 1

SweetxTemptation: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so sorry if I make any mistakes.. Hope you enjoy! I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" cheered the happy er... **cheerleading** Narumi inside the classroom. He was wearing a white cheerleading costume with pink frills on the skirt and

"Sexy" said on the shirt, **in pink**.

Like usual, gay and , you know what I mean. **(A/N: If you're asking " Where're the pompoms?" ,please don't ask. He's already weird enough.)**

Everyone in the room sweat dropped like nothing happened yesterday.

………………_Flashback……………_

_**Yesterday , 7.30am , Homeroom (Taken from Hotaru's fly video camera for blackmailing purposes)**_

"_Everyone, someone's coming, I think its sensei!" Koko, the mind-reading lad shouted as everyone hurried back to their seats. They giggled and chuckled, wondering what the surprise was, that Hotaru , The Ice Queen of Gakuen Alice, also known as the famous blackmailer, had planned. All eyes were fixed on the door._

_You might be wondering, Why would Hotaru do that? Yes, but for money of course! Everytime anyone wanted something very funny to happen when they feel bored, they would always go to Hotaru for it. The price of the prank would be 100 rabbits from everyone who wants it to happen, even if they don't see what happens, and 500 rabbits from everyone who sees it, even if they've never asked to see it._

_Hotaru would never tell the surprise, because it'd ruin the excitement. Natsume was for once, thankful to Koko for getting rid of his stupid fangirls who attack him with their deathly hugs and squeals……. and shouting. Mikan is not here yet, but she'll make her introductions in the next chapter .But I didn't say she's not in this chapter!_

_Yuu and Koko got everything ready and waited for the door to open. Then, the door slid slowly to the side and….."Splash!" oil dripped from the mysterious person's body.Everyone considered it to be Narumi-sensei since the person was as tall as Narumi__**(A/N: Almost as tall anyway since they are in high school)**_

_Unfortunately, __**X**__ wasn't __**(A/N: Let's call this person X)**__because after that, Narumi came in the room and looked shocked at __**X**__ and everyone in the room, excluding Hotaru, Natsume and Narumi, gasped. Hotaru was the only one who could see __**X'**__s face from hers and __**X'**__s angle. Her eyes widened when she saw who __**X**__ was. __**X**__ ran to the dorms, running away from embarrassment._

"_What just happened here?" Narumi-sensei broke the silence first. Everyone kept quiet as they were scared of Narumi-sensei. Narumi could be much stricter than Jin-Jin when he gets very angry. Lucky for them, he didn't shout – which means he isn't angry. "That was our new transfer student I was going to introduce to you" he sighed. "Well, I'll talk to __**her**__ later. Now then! As you all know, the sports day is coming up two days later so do your best and train hard everyone!" with that, he left the room. Everyone went quiet….. they felt bad about what they've done. Then suddenly, Natsume got up from his seat, followed by Ruka, then by Natsume's fan girls. Finally everyone left the room except for a certain raven-haired girl, staring at her invention. "Mikan.. was that you?" Hotaru whispered to herself then left the room._

……………_End of Flashback…………._

"Okay, I've talked to the transfer student and she says she'll be okay after resting for today. So, about the sports day tomorrow, I'm going to split this class into team Red, Blue and Purple. These teams will be a mixture of this and the other class next door so, the other three classes are team Yellow, Green and Orange. The other members of the group you're in will not be told until tomorrow. So that way, no one can cheat. We'll give you the colored ribbons before it starts so everyone will know which team you're from. Good luck tomorrow!" Narumi left to attend the meeting.

"I hope I get into the same team as Natsume-sama! Wait, I AM going to be in the same team, Hohohoho!" boasted Sumire, president of the official NatsumeRuka fan club. Sumire turned her head to see her fan girls surrounding Natsume and Ruka, squealing and shouting. Ruka took a pair of earplugs and plugged them in Natsume's ears when walking out the room. Natsume had always hated the noise that his fan girls make and Ruka knew that. Well, everyone did actually.

**The next day, Sports Festival**

It was the day of the sports festival and everyone got their ribbons. The first activity for the high school students was to….

Find their group members for the sports festival!(A/N: I didn't say they were in their groups. Hehe)They would be blindfolded first, then, the teachers would scatter them everywhere outside the classrooms and take off the blindfolds off of the students when the horn will sound, signaling the start of the game. "HONK!" The blindfolds were removed and everyone ran around everywhere, allowed to use their alice. Only few people used their alice though, like the levitation alice, the X-ray alice, the Speed alice and some other alices used to either find something or do something fast. Natsume was just sitting under the cherry blossom tree, wearing the red ribbon on his wrist. He was doing nothing because he knew other people were finding him. The others needed to look for people with the same colored ribbon as them. That way they'll know who their team members are. The first person the fan girls would find is Natsume, then Ruka. Ruka had the Blue colored ribbon, so he and Natsume are rivals until the end of the day. Less than half of NatsumeRuka's fan club members were in Natsume's and Ruka's team.

"Ah! There he is!" shouted a brunette with long wavy hair that reached her waist, signaling other people to come. Natsume looked up and saw the girl walking over to the tree. _'I don't think I've seen her before in my class. Must be one of my stupid fan girls from the other class.' _Natsume said in his mind. The brunette was Mikan. She didn't even notice his good points.Upon having the mind reading alice which she copied from Koko who's in her team, she read his mind and said, "I'm not one of your stupid fan girls, erm.. Natsume Hyuuga right?" Natsume was shocked when he heard that, but didn't show it. Every girl knows him! Except for Mikan, that is. "Hn" was the only thing that escaped from his mouth when he took time to browse through Mikan's body. Mikan had long, slim legs that shone under the sun, curvy waists that looked perfect, big busts , her oh so beautiful face and wait! Muscles?! Haha, kidding! "What're you looking at?" Mikan said with a disgusted face as the members from the red team came over.

"Whatever" said a bored Natsume and walked to the track field to where the activity would finish. No one could go to the track field unless you and your team are together. "Thanks for helping us, Sakura-san." Yuu, being in the same group as Natsume, thanked Mikan as she said in a cheerful way "No problem! I'm glad to help." smiled the cheerful brunette. Yuu blushed at her sweet smile and ran to catch up to Natsume with the rest of the team behind him. Mikan smiled and looked for her other members, the Blue team. **(A/N: Sorry for not putting them in the same team, but I have my reasons) **

The red team was the first to go inside the track field so they won 3 points only because it was just a warm up. Next was the 15km run. The players were Mikan -Blue, Natsume - Red, Sumire - Purple, Maria – Yellow, Tamaki – Green and Hana – Orange. Sumire was disappointed that she didn't get into Natsume's team, but she got over it anyway. Natsume's fan girls were shouting and rooting for Natsume and for the boys in the audience, most of them were drooling over Mikan but she was oblivious to it. Natsume had noticed the guys looking at Mikan and found a reason why.She was perfect, at least thats what they thought. _'Interesting..'_ He said in mind. Now the competitors glued their eyes onto the finish line.

_Ready.._

_Set.._

GO! The gun shot up the air as the runners started running. Natsume was in the lead, Mikan was behind Natsume and Tamaki was behind Mikan. Sumire was the last because she complained to have "sprained her ankle". She was lying, of course. She's naturally slow anyway – even if she was a cat-dog. Natsume was surprised to see a girl(Mikan) catch up to him. He had never thought that he'll need to use his alice before in a race, but that's going to change. Natsume sped up, leaving Mikan a little behind and used his fire to send a wall of fire moving behind him, blocking Mikan. But that didn't stop Mikan because she used her nullification alice as a barrier and passed the wall of fire easily. Everyone except Hotaru, from red team who was watching Mikan, gasped in shock. Who knew Natsume, the strongest guy in Gakuen Alice, could be defeated by a girl? And with that, Mikan won first place which earns her team 20 points. Natsume's team won 15 points and Tamaki from third place won 10 points for the team. The other teams won 5 points for participation. _"Who exactly is that girl?"_ Was the only question in everyone's mind .

After the eight other rounds, it all came down to the Bring Me round. This year it's different. The Bring Me round would give 100 points. In this round, the competitors would be the same ones from the 15km run. They would have to run to the ballot box in their line to take a paper out and you'll have to do what it says. You can bring a person but you cannot bring a competitor. "Honk!" They ran to the ballot boxes and took out a paper. Natsume's paper said _"Bring me a hair band ." _Mikan's said _"Bring me your best friend." _Sumire's said _"Bring me a lollipop." _The other players went on to get the thing or person. I didn't see their paper so I don't know what they have to bring.

Mikan knew what she had to do. She saw Hotaru in the audience and ran to her. "Mikan.." Hotaru said softly. "Hotaru! I missed you!" Mikan sobbed and hugged Hotaru. After all, Hotaru was the reason why she came to the academy. Mikan was the only person she could expose emotions to. The audience eye's widened as they witnessed Hotaru and Mikan hugging. The Ice Queen was hugging someone! "Sorry about the oil thing yesterday.." said the guilty Hotaru, not caring about the pairs of eyes watching them. "Its okay" smiled the brunette. "Come on I have to finish the race." Mikan said as she hurried Hotaru.

_As for Natsume,_

He wouldn't even ask a girl for a hair band. For all he knows, they might kiss it and throw it to him. So, he could ask a teacher for it, but who? Then, a person suddenly popped into his mind. Not a girl, but their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei. You know he's gay. He ran to Narumi and asked for a hair band. Narumi gave Natsume a pink hair band and rushed back to the middle of the track field. Mikan and Hotaru out-ran him because he was exhausted looking for Narumi.

So, Mikan's team won the round, but it doesn't mean her team won.

The announcer spoke in the microphone." And the team with most points is...!

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Sorry if my grammar stinks, please tell me if I've made any mistakes. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

SweetxTemptation: Hi everyone, hope you will like chapter two! I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"And the team with most points is….. the Red team, leading by 3 points from the Blue team!" The announcer revealed. The red team didn't scream like crazy maniacs even though they won, they just smiled and said "Yes!" or "Yeah!"**(A/N: Except Natsume, of course)**.The red team won each a food voucher worth 100 rabbits and each got 150 rabbits as prize and most of all, they get to change the school rules for 1 week. The red team suddenly grinned, evilly as the others sweat dropped at what they might do with the school. The other teams were disappointed when the announcer suddenly halted everyone. "Aww, man! We were so close!", Mikan sighed. "It's okay, Mikan-chan, we'll get it next year." Ruka assured Mikan.

"Wait! There's another prize, for most enthusiastic team! The Blue team!" the announcer added. "Yay!", "Hurray", "Woohooh!" and "Yes!" were shouted and screamed. "Even though we didn't win for most points, we still won for most enthusiastic team, Ruka-pyon !" cheered Mikan."See, there's nothing to be disappointed about." Ruka smiled. Just when Mikan was about to reply, something happened to her, she didn't know what. Mikan's eyes turned from brown to black when she came to a world of darkness. _"No! Why now?" _Mikan questioned herself.

**The next day**

"Kyah! I'm late, on my first day of school!" Mikan woke up and dashed everywhere in her room to get herself ready when, "Wait, how'd I get in my room? "Mikan tried to remember. "Maybe it's _her_ doing again." Mikan got ready and took her riding material.

**_In the classroom, 9 a.m , Homeroom (This is one of the rules the Red team changed)_**

"Maria" Narumi-sensei was taking attendance in class.

"Hai!"

"Sumire"

"Here,"

"Koko"

"Never been late!"

"Natsume"

"..."

"Ok! Our new transfer student isn't embarrassed now because of what you all did to her.." Narumi-sensei eyed around the whole class suspiciously."So she will be starting today, Come in Mikan-chan!" Narumi happily slid the door open.Seeing that no one was there, he said "Eh, where's Mikan-chan?". He walked back to the table, intentionally letting the door open in case Mikan comes in late and not having to bang on it. Narumi-sensei sweat dropped to himself as he remembered the time when a new student was late and accidentally whammed against the cold, hard metallic door.

"Everyone, watch out!" Mikan shouted as she apparently failed her skateboard trick. The class backed away, shocked from the sudden shout**(A/N: Except Hotaru and Natsume)**She's seen people doing it on television every time she goes to the sports channel in her room. Narumi caught her on time when she almost hit the corner of the teacher's table. "Um, hehe, sorry sensei" Mikan had a goofy smile plastered upon her face."Never mind Mikan-chan, I allow skateboards in the class but please, no tricks." Narumi pleaded. "Ok, Mikan-chan please introduce yourself." Narumi said as he let Mikan up to talk. "Hi everyone, My name is Mikan Sakura, Special star and SA class." Mikan smiled at them.The guys in the class had liquid practically dropping on their laps coming from their jaw-dropped mouth as they examined her figure like what Natsume did in the first chapter. Her uniform was hugging her every curve her body could offer with her hazel orbs and silky brown hair. Majority of the girls stared at her with envy and jealousy as Mikan was oblivious to them.

"Ah! Isn't that the girl who beat Natsume in the race yesterday?" a guy namely known as Kazuomi Takeda, surprised everyone. Natsume took off the manga off of his face and stared at her, keeping up his poker face. "Okay, who wants to be partners with her?" Narumi interrupted. Only two guys didn't raise their hands, shouting maniacally. Seeing that Natsume was the only one without a partner, he said " Mikan-chan, Natsume will be your partner starting today, so Natsume," He turned to Natsume " You must show her around the school later." Natsume was about to burn him when he rushed out of the room.

"Sakura-san," Nonoko said," What's your alice?" Everyone almost forgot about that. "Nullification and Ste..." Mikan decided not to tell them her other alice for some reason. Sensing a good vibe from her, she said "Can we be friends? I can tell we're going to get along." Mikan asked her as she nodded in response. "Oh, by the way," Nonoko said as she dragged Anna beside her, "This is my friend, Anna." "Hi Anna!" Mikan cheerfully said. Just then, she spotted Hotaru out of the corner in her eyes and went to her '**Cheerful Idiot**' mode and ran to her, just to get three hits from her upgraded baka gun."Owwie! Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan pouted as everyone sweatdropped at the two. "I already let you hug me yesterday, don't push your luck." Hotaru said without an expression on her face. Koko read Hotaru's mind and grinned. "Don't hide your emotions, Hotaru, you know you want to hug her." Koko said as he received a couple of shots from her baka gun as well. Everyone sweat dropped as they thought _'Note to self: Never get Hotaru mad'._ Mikan walked up to her seat at the back when Natsume smirked "Talk to me and you're going to need a wheelchair, polkadots." Mikan blushed at his words and ...

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

Sorry I took a long time to update and for the short chapter! My mom suddenly took the com from me and closed my word doc without saving.  
Then I couldn't remember the story. Sorry! Please review, flames are accepted.


End file.
